Spirit of Animals
by Wyrenfire
Summary: When a strange new enemy threatens the children by turning their pets against them, the Guardians seek the help of the elusive spirit of Animals. Can they save both the children and the animals. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC AND THERE WILL BE NO SHIPS IN THIS FIC. T because I am paranoid. Please review and follow.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Ok, so I know this is hardly an original idea, but I wanted to try my hand at it anyway, so please give it a chance.**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

 **_line break_**

The baying of the hounds rang out over the frozen forest, a cold fog settling over the snowy wonderland. Icicles hung from every tree branch and a light covering of snow hid the ground from view. The scene would've been perfect, if not for the excited calls of the hounds and the sound of a hunting horn, blown from the back of a horse as the fox hunt ran after their prize.

Running ahead of the dog pack, was a russet furred vixen, black fur covering her legs, ears, snout and tail tip. Her underbelly was the colour of the snow she dashed through, kicking it up behind her as she tried out run her attackers and control her terror, not looking where she was running too.

Suddenly her paws slid out from under her and she scrambled to get back up. She saw, with growing dread, that she had ran on to a frozen river. Under the clear ice, she could see the water was still flowing. Odd.

A sudden bark alerted her to the fact that her chasers had caught up, but seemed reluctant to join her on the ice. _So, not completely stupid then._ As she turned and began slowly walking to the bank opposite the hunting hounds, she could hear the humans on their horses approaching and knew they would shoot her if she stayed in sight.

She panicked when one of the horses nickered as it came to a stop by the river bank, and her paw cracked the ice and it fell through. As she struggled to free her quickly numbing paw, the hunter aimed his gun at her, ready to fire. Her struggling became more frantic, cracking the ice around her paws. The vixen heard the ice straining to hold her.

With one last creek, the ice gave way under her, and the vixen fell into the ice cold water. As her limbs turned numb, she felt the current take her down river. _What an embarrassing way for an immortal to die._

_line break_

When she awoke, the first thing she felt was the body of another animal next to her. Her next feeling was confusion, she had a feeling that she had not expected to wake up when she fell asleep. Then came the memories, of distracting the hunt to lead them off the trail of the real fox, of trying to shift, but fear had been clouding her concentration. And, finally, of her fall into the river.

Summing all her energy, she blinked open her eyes, and was shocked by the sight before her. Next to her lay a large Greyhound, sleeping peacefully. Terror raced through her system, but her body had no adrenaline left. She was stuck. She appeared to be in a cave of some sort, the entrance large enough for a horse to fit in. Just outside, a green tent had been setup, and she could smell the scent of a male human in the air.

The vixen tried to stand, but her legs had had enough, and collapsed under her. _Great, I can't shift, I can't move, and I'm sharing a cave with a dog and a human._ Now, she didn't hate humans, but she definitely didn't like them. They had killed so many animals unnecessary, they had lost their right to her protection.

As the Spirit of Animals, it was her job to protect animals from unfair circumstances, like when humans destroy their homes and hunt them down. Yes, humans are animals, but they are breaking nature's rules.

Having already drained her energy supply, the vixen curled up and fell asleep.

_line break_

The next time she awoke, her energy had been restored, so she insistently sat up, and almost had a heart attack from seeing the human so close. He was sat by a camp fire that was right next to her, and was stroking his dog.

" Oh, you're up. Umm, I don't really know what foxes eat, but... I have some bacon." He spoke absentmindedly as he offered some of the meat he was cooking to her. While her stomach wanted her to take it from him, she was wary of his offer, most humans she had met as a fox would have poisoned the meat to kill her. But she could sense no evil intentions from this boy. As that was indeed what he was, a boy, of around 15 or 16 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his face hadn't yet lost its child like look.

She excepted the bacon, scoffing it as soon as the taste hit her tongue.

"Well, I really hope foxes can eat bacon! My name is Jamie, Jamie Bennett and this is Abbey, my dog." He introduced him self and the dog to the vixen. He spoke in the way someone would talk to their pet, knowing they don't understand them, but wanting to fill the silence with talking. What he didn't know, was that she could understand his every word.

She did have a human form, but like with other spirits, no human could see her. She knew she was lucky to be seen as an animal, as the other spirits had no way of having humans interact with them. She had never tried to get a human to see her, but it was worth a shot with this boy. He seemed open minded and full of imagination that had not dimmed as he became a teen.

She carefully centred her thoughts on the animal she wanted to shift to, and in less that a second, she was a looking at Jamie through the eyes of a cat. Her cat form had a midnight black pelt with a white underbelly and chin, with white flecks dotted on her back. Her animal forms were always female and the equivalent of a teenager in that animals years.

Jamie, for his part, was surprisingly calm about it, he didn't scream or run, he just sat there with his mouth open. After a minute he sat back and blinked at her, saying, " Wow, a Shapeshifer, and I thought Jack Frost and the Guardians was weird enough, but this is so cool, can you be a human?"

The she-cat thought for a moment. _He may very well be able to see my human form, I mean, says he can see the Guardians so he must have strong belief._ After a few seconds of thought, she nodded her head and shifted to a human.

Her human form, the form she had been born in. Like all of Mother Nature's 'children', she had died before, in her human life. She had been trying to save a horse that had been abused by its owner, but the horse had struck her in its panic, and she had died alone in the forest.

Her human form was of a teenage girl with black hair and green eyes. She had never cared for fashion, so her clothes were used for their practically, jeans, a T-shirt, a warm fleece and a pair of trainers.

"Hi..." She mumbled shyly, her head down. For some reason, she was horrible at talking to other humans, when she spoke to other spirits, her mouth would just refuse to talk and her anxiety would spike, even if she liked the person she was speaking to. This meant that she often avoided all social interactions with other spirit.

"Oh, wow, hi, how did you end up in the river? I got you out by the way, you were just floating there, under the ice so I decided to help." Jamie said in a rush, excitedly awaiting her reply.

"Thanks...I was...uh...running from the fox hunt...I should probably get going...now." She cringed internally as she stuttered through that sentence, turning towards the exit to the cave.

"Hey, wait, can you at least tell me your name, and what you are, please." He got up and stood at the entrance of the cave as she stepped out into the forest.

She turned and said," My name is...Philippa, Philippa Fauna, the Spirit...of...Animals."

She left before he could react.

_line break_

 **AN: ok, so how was that, I am new to this site and don't have a beta so there may be some mistakes. If you don't know, Philippa means friend of horses, so I thought it would fit her, seeing as how she died.**

 **The next chapter is in Jack Frost point of view and it will change between the two for the whole of this fic.**

 **THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC, I CAN'T STAND ROMANC, JACK×OC FICS.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Wyrenfire**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Ok, this is the next chapter. It's from Jack's POV.**

 **Thanks, GirlFish, your review gave me the confidence to post the next chapter**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

 **_line break_**

As Wind carried him along a jet stream, Jack caused a light snowfall to start on the landscapes they passed, laughing with joy. He loved it when it was just him and the Wind, spreading winter fun. The winter spirit let Wind spin and toss him in its embrace.

As his destination came into sight, Wind dropped him out of the jet stream, letting him freefall for a bit, then catching him in her embrace. When Jack Frost landed on his frozen lake, he looked around at the scene. All the trees had a dusting of snow and frost, like icing sugar, and snow was piled up next to their trunks.

This was his home, the small town of Burgess, that he had seen grow over the three centuries he had been alive. It had changed so much, yet his lake was undisturbed, his home. Even with his new found memories of drowning in this very lake, he still loved it. As he pondered this, he remembered why he came here.

As much as Jack loved spreading snow and joy, he loved playing with the children more. Even though it had been 5 years, Jamie still believed in him, even though his friend had stop. But Sophie was still young, and had spread her belief in Jack Frost to all her friends, so Jack still had lots of kids to play with in the town. He also had many more believers around the world, thanks to the Guardians.

And that's what he was here to do to day. As he waited for the children to arrive, he found a clearing of snow and created piles of snowball, in preparation for the snowball fight they were going to have.

Jack had just finished the last pile when an excited shout of "Jack, Jack," caused him to look up. He saw Sophie and her friends running down the hill, Jamie following at a slower pace.

"Hey kids, ready for your best snowball fight yet?" Jack said happily. He didn't know how he had managed to survive all those years that he was invisible, unable to play with the children like this.

"Yes, we'll beat you this time!" Exclaimed Oli, a kind but competitive boy of Sophie's age. He ran over to one of the piles of ammunition, picking one up and throwing it at Jack. The winter spirit dodge it easily, picking up one of his own and lobbing it at one of the other kids.

And so a 2 hour long snowball fight started.

It ended with all the kids throwing snowballs at Jack until he surrendered. The children then sat about in the snow, talking and making snowmen.

Jack and Jamie were sat on a rock talking.

"Yesterday I when on a camping trip with Abbey in the woods, and guess what I found" Jamie spoke with excitement, waving his hands with enthusiasm.

"Uhh," Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Jamie didn't give him the chance.

"A Shapeshifter! I found her as a fox, she had fallen into the river after hunters chased her, so I put her by my campfire and Abbey helped warm her up," he explained the story quickly, wanting to get to the exciting bit, "Then she woke up and changed into a cat, then a human. Then she left, I think she was shy or something."

"She called herself the spirit of animals, have you met her or heard of her?" Jamie asked a the end of his story, looking at Jack hopefully.

"Sorry kid, never heard of a spirit of animals, but I don't know many of Mother Nature's children, so she probably is for real." Jack said, brushing of the question, "but hey, I'm going to my first Nature council meeting tonight, so I'll see if she's there."

The Nature council hadn't invited him before, because he was both a creation of Man in Moon and Mother Nature, so they'd waited till he proved he was ready to join them. His work as a Guardian had shown them that he could take things seriously and could handle responsibility. Ha, what would going to this council change about his job of spreading winter.

"Cool, thanks Jack, I just want to know if she's lonely. She could play with us!"

As Jack was smiling at the kindness Jamie was showing, one of the kids shouted, " look, the sky is glowing!"

Jack looked up to see the Northern Lights were on. _Great, what now, the next meeting is in a months time._

"Sorry kids, gotta go save the world." Jack apologised to the children and shot up into the sky and began heading north.

_line break_

A cold rush of wind through a open window signalled his arrival to the other Guardians. The winter spirit landed beside North, who was looking at the moon. Bunny was sat on a chair painting an egg, Sandy was drinking eggnog, and Tooth was talking to her fairies.

"What's wrong North, is Pitch back?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff causally.

"No Jack, MiM wants to talk to us, says there is new threat to children." North boomed, so the whole room could hear him.

"What? What could threaten children other than fear?" Asked Bunny, hopping over to North and Jack.

As Tooth and Sandy came other to see what was happening, North turned towards the skylight, where the full moon was visible.

"Old friend, vhat is big news?" North asked. Jack expect nothing to happen, he hadn't seen the moon communicate with the Guardians before, so he jumped a mile when a strange, otherworldly voice echoed around the globe room. Moonlight flooded the room.

" _My dear Guardians, the new threat to the children, is one I could never have predicted. An old enemy, older than you, has awoken. All I can tell you is that it calls it self,_ **Thymós Paliá.** "

"That's not at all helpful." Jack mumbled, thinking the moon wouldn't hear him.

" _Correct Jack, that is not very helpful, but I have a means for you to find out more. There is a spirit that has dealt with this enemy before, but she is not concerned about the children. You need to convince her to help you, or you will lose."_

"Wait, what is the threat to the children?" Tooth questioned, fluttering her wings nervously.

" _This enemy's method of attack is hidden even from me, only the spirit you seek can answer that. She is the Spirit of Animals."_

And with that, the moon light shut off.

"Ok, does anyone have idea?" North asked the group.

"We need to find this spirit, but how? I have never heard of her." Bunny admitted.

"I have, Jamie met her yesterday in the woods, she's a shapeshifter." Jack explained. "I promised him I would look for her tonight, at the Nature council. I could ask her to meet us here tomorrow?"

"Yes, Jack will find this spirit and we will ask her to help, simple, who wouldn't want to help Guardians?"

_line break_

 **AN:** **ok I hope that was mistake free but probably not so please point out any mistakes. Thymós Paliá, according to google translate, means anger of old in Greek but that might not be actuate.**

 **My next update may be in a few days, depending on my inspiration and how hectic the start of year 11 is, but I will update as much as possible.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Thanks again GirlFish, you seem to be the only person reading my story. But I'm going to keep going with the story. This chapter is also in Jack POV, I tried it in Philippa POV, but it doesn't work that way.**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

 **_line break_**

Jack touched down on the sun warmed slate path that led to Mother Nature's palace. On both sides of the path, trees of all different types swayed in the light wind, sending the scent growing plants into Jack's face. It was not a scent he was used to smelling, but it reminded him of the Warren.

The palace itself was at least four stories tall. Ivy stems as thick as redwoods wrapped around the building, holding the ancient structure together. It looked like a classic Victorian mansion, except for the large array of plants and animal. Birds of all colours flew over head, and small animal like squirrels and roe deer ran between the trees. The whole place was the complete opposite of winter, and that fact made Jack both happy and uncomfortable.

As Jack strolled towards the large, dark oak double doors, he felt nerves grow in his stomach. He may seem like a social person, but he was so used to being by himself, that large social gatherings overwhelm him. He hoped he would meet new spirits that wouldn't attack him straight away, like most he had met in did. He had only met the spirits of Autumn and Spring, and only in fights over what season it was in that area. _Well, better make a great first impression!_

The winter spirit pushed the left door open, only so far as to allow him to squeeze in. Once he was in he looked around the room, and his jaw dropped.

The floor was a mosaic of multi-coloured glass, shimmering in the sunlight that was streaming in from the massive sky lights in the roof. The mosaic's pattern showed a large circle. In it, each quarter was decorated to represent the four seasons. Jack's eyes were drawn to the Winter mural, it showed a large array of plants, animals and weather associated with his season. There were Robins, holly branches, snow hares, snowfall and more. Around the circle of seasons, the space was filled with dark oak flooring.

The room was filled with spirits and sprites. Sprites were small, naturally-born humanoids that lived in a certain plant or natural formation. Most were tree and river sprites, but Jack could see some cave and cliff sprites. The spirits were few and far between, not many were needed to keep the world in order as the could move fast and needed little rest.

Jack recognised April Showers and Harry Harvest, the Spring and Autumn spirits. Most of the spirits were ignoring Jack, but one spirit that he didn't know approached him, waving.

The spirit looked a little older than Jack, male, and had blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to radiate heat and sunlight, his clothes looked modern, a T-shirt and shorts.

"Hi, my name is Apollo Sól, I'm the spirit of Summer," His voice sounded Australian, but not as strongly a Bunny's. "And you must be Jack Frost, I've heard a lot about you, I was hoping to meet you today." He smiled at Jack kindly, but Jack was still suspicious of him, most spirits hated him on site, and Apollo had more reason than most to hate him. Winter and Summer were complete opposites.

"Hello, yes... umm... it's nice to meet you too." Jack replied, cringing at how uncertain it sounded.

"Hey, the council's about to start, I can show you where to sit?" Apollo offered.

"Thanks. So what happens at these meetings?"

"Oh, it's just Mother's way of keeping us in check. It's just to tell us how we did last year, what to do this year, that kind of thing." The summer spirit replied.

As the both walked over to the large, long table, Jack greeted random spirit and sprites. Some replied in kind, most pretended he didn't exist. This made him feel a bit better. _At lest some talk to me, and the others aren't attacking me._

Apollo Sól led him to a seat that was four spaces down from the top of the table, where Mother Nature was sat. Then Apollo sat one seat away from him, closer to Mother. Suddenly Harry Harvest sat between them and April Showers sat closest to Mother. Next to Jack on his other side sat the spirit of rain, a sad old man in a grey trench coat. Down Jack's side of the table, all the weather spirits sat and began talking. Across from April sat a young girl with plants growing along her dress and in her hair. Next to her sat a similar looking girl, only this one was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and a fleece, her head was turned down and her shoulders were hunched, like she was hiding from the room. On her other side sat an older boy with mushrooms growing on his jacket, he glared at anyone caught looking at the two girls, including Jack.

Once everyone was seated, Mother Nature stood up and rang a bell that seemed to come out of nowhere. At the sound of the bell, all the spirits and sprites turned towards her.

"Welcome everyone, to this years Nature council. I hope all my children have been behaving themselves and following my orders!" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice that gave Jack goosebumps. He'd never met his so-called 'Mother', and he hadn't wanted to. She was a small, wide middle-aged woman with average looks, nothing special except the plants that made up her dress and the small birds that landed on her shoulders.

As she spoke to each person in turn, embarrassing them in front of everyone or praising them, Jack started to daydream about snowball fights and playing pranks on Bunny. He was so zoned out that he forgot to listen out for the spirit of animals.

He was planning the finer details of a prank he was going to pull on the Guardians, when Harry Harvest elbowed him in the side.

"What?" Jack whispered harshly to him. Harry just smirked and looked at Mother Nature, who was smiling at the winter spirit in a way that said, _I am smiling because I am imagining all the ways you could die._ Jack realised every spirit and sprite was silent, staring at him. Then Mother coughed loudly.

"Jack Frost dear, could you pay attention next time, this is a very serious and important meeting, I hoped that your time as a Guardian would teach you responsibility and respect for your elders. I was just introducing you to your siblings." She shook her head at him and wagged her finger.

"Yes Mother, I'll try better next time Mother." He put as much sarcasm into the statement as he dared, and hope she wouldn't detect it. He was boiling with anger at being treated like a child, he got enough of that from the Guardians!

Mother Nature went on to tell him what kind of snowfall and blizzards she wanted where this year. Then she dismissed everyone, telling them to enjoy the party.

PARTY! Jack hadn't been expecting a party, he just wanted to leave. But he knew he still needed to find the spirit of animals, for Jamie and the Guardians.

He walked up to Apollo Sól, who was chatting up some tree sprites.

"Hey Apollo, do you know a spirit of animals?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's over there with her sister and brother," He pointed at the three spirits that had been sat across from the seasonal siblings. "But if you want to talk to her, good luck, she's almost never talks and her siblings will kill you if you upset her. She's one of the oldest spirits here, she was born in Ancient Greece."

"Thanks," Jack then turned and walked over to the three spirits, trying to look open and friendly.

"Hello, I'm Jack Frost, can I talk to you guys?"

"What, are you lonely?" The boy teased. Up close, Jack could see that fungi was growing in his hair, which was a bit unsettling.

"Quite you, he's just being nice. My name is Meadow Flora, this is my sister, Philippa Fauna," The girl with plants growing on her dress replied, pointing at the girl with the fleece. "And my rude brother is called Todd Fungi."

"Oh, hey, Philippa... umm... the Guardians would like to talk to you tomorrow, so... can you come?" Jack asked gently.

"What do the Guardians want with our sister?" Todd asked angrily, stepping forward, in front of his sisters.

"They just want to talk about some issues only the spirit of animals can solve, that's all." Jack held his hands up to calm the angered spirit of fungi.

"You can't just expect her to fly up to the north pole just because you said so, for all we know this could be one of your famous pranks!" Todd's speech got louder as it went on, but none of the other spirits in the room seemed to notice.

"Hey, stop being such a mother hen, she can speak for herself!" Jack hadn't been expecting such an aggressive response to his request.

Suddenly, Philippa walked passed her brother and turned to Jack.

"If they want to talk about Thymós Paliá, tell them I don't want to help!" She snapped angrily, surprising Jack and herself. Then she turned, shifted into a kestrel, and flew up to land on the rafters on the roof.

Jack was shocked at her anger, her answer to his question, and her sudden display of her shapeshifting ability. He didn't notice when Todd suddenly raised his fist, and then punched him in the face. The hit almost knocked him over, and left the room spinning around him.

"Well-done, you insensitive fool, now she's upset! You better stay twenty feet away from both my sisters from now on!" Todd barked aggressively, shoving him away from a shocked and angry Meadow.

Jack stumbled away, rubbing his sore jaw and headed for the exit. He didn't stop to look back when Apollo called his name, he just wanted to leave. Once outside, he griped his staff and shot up into the sky, letting Wind take him to the north pole.

 _Great, Philippa hates the Guardians and I got beat up by mushroom man._ He landed in a snow drift and fell asleep. He would talk to the Guardians tomorrow, right now he just wanted to sleep.

_line break_

 **AN:** **how was that, I'm tired after that chapter. The next few chapters may not be so regular, as school is starting and I have GCSEs this year! But I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **I'm back. That first week of school was crazy, so much homework, but I'm back to continue with this story! Updates will probably always be on the weekend.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

 **_line break_**

Landscapes raced by under her, but Philippa bayed them no attention. Her wings beat a rhythmic pattern, so familiar that she did not need to focus on her destination. Her mind was filled with warring ideas and emotions. _He wants me to help... I don't want to help...I embarrassed myself... I wish Todd hadn't started that fight._

After spending a hour in the rafters of Mother Nature's mansion, the shapeshifter had zipped out of the door when someone opened it to leave. She knew her siblings would be looking for her, but she had ways of hiding, even from them.

Right now, she was still a kestrel, but as the air became hot and still, she shifted into a Jackal Buzzard. Her plumage was a striking dark brown, almost black, with a white underbelly with a flash of red-orange. She was headed to Chad, she need to get somewhere with very few humans. The land under her became more barren and lifeless as she flew. Her sharp vision let her see every detail of the lands she past.

The hours passed with her riding the air currents, dancing in and out of them like a duck in water. She let the pure joy of being alone and free overtake her mind, pushing her unwanted emotions to the back. As she spun in the air, she let out a "Creeet...creeeeet" of happiness. This was real freedom, away from the restrictions of a human form, able to go anywhere at anytime. She had never resented being made a spirit, her life in Greece was a poor one, she would have died young, married to someone she didn't love. Instead, she was free to do what she loved most, spending time alone or with animals. Sure, she had some responsibilities, she had to help any animal that asked for it, but that was a rewarding career.

The buzzard twisted in the air, flipping over and aiming her beak at the ground, letting her body freefall towards the scrubland below. She revelled in the feeling of falling faster than gravity. The edges of her vision blurred and turned pink from the speed she was falling at.

At the last few meters till the ground, she pulled her wings open, slowing her decent enough to land safely on a rock. The land around her was barren of plant life and fungi. The air smelt of heat and death. _Perfect, Meadow and Todd will never find me here._ They could only find her if she touched a plant or fungi, even then, it would have to be a large, strong plant for them to sense her.

Philippa shifted to a Cape fox, and began sniffing around for a meal. She didn't need to eat, but it kept her strength up so she could shift more often. Each shift took up part of her energy, she could normally only shift 8 times a day with no food or rest.

The sun began to set, coating the sky in the image of blood. This reminded her of the stories she was told when she was human, of the sun god Helios, riding the sun chariot across the sky. She had never met a spirit that controlled the sun, but the moon had a consciousness so why not the sun?

She had managed to catch some scorpions, eating them skilfully, avoiding the tail. The vixen then curled up of one of the flat, sunwarmed rocks and fell asleep.

_line break_

The fox awoke to a sharp call, echoing in her head. She stretched and looked around frantically for the source of the sound. As her sleep hazy mind cleared, she realised it was a call for her help. She focused on the location of the animal, then shifted to a peregrine falcon and shot into the night sky, heading for Wales.

Flying at night is not recommended to peregrines, the air is too still and cold to offer any lift, but she didn't have time to think of another animal that could fly in these conditions. The sky was covered in stars, normally she would stop to look at this, but instead she flew higher. Because she was an immortal spirit, she could do things other peregrines couldn't, like ride the highest, fastest jet stream.

The call directed her to a small town in Wales. Any animal could call for her help if humans were harming them without good reason, but many animals today had forgotten this skill, leaving her to have to find the problems herself.

As the falcon landed on a tree, next to the place the call had come from, Philippa saw that two young boys were poking a bird's nest, trying to break it. The occupants of the nest were a mother bird and her three chicks. This confused Philippa as it was early January, not the time for chicks.

She pushed this aside, jumping of the tree and shifting to land on the ground as a wolf. The she-wolf crept up to the boys, growling low in her throat. The boys paused in their game, and turned to the sound. They looked like they had sunk out at night to play, against their parents wishes.

She increased the volume of her growl, till she sounded like a motorbike revving. The two boys screamed as she came into view from under the shadow of a tree. They turned and ran, tripping over tree roots in their hast to get away. Philippa watched them go, sitting in the leaf litter. The forest was quiet, silenced by the arrival of the boys and a wolf.

There was a crunch of leaves of to one side, so she turned and saw that the mother bird, a blackbird, had landed next to her. Its inky feathers made it almost invisible in the shadows.

The spirit shifted to a mirror the blackbird, so she could talk to it.

"Thank you for saving my chicks, those human young have been harassing the whole forest all winter." The blackbird thanked her, dipping her head as a sign of respect. Its voice had a slight cherr to it.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. But may I ask, why do you raise chicks at this time of year, spring is many moons away?"

"It was not my intention to have chicks, but you see, I used to be a human pet, they made me and a male mate to early, then set me free. I wanted to destroy the eggs, but I couldn't, so I raised them." The bird replied easily. Animals, unlike humans, didn't see some topics as to private to share.

"Oh, well done for keeping them alive," Philippa had never heard of a case like this blackbird's, but she wouldn't put it past humans to do something that vile. "I must leave now, good day."

She took of into the sky, shifting from blackbird to peregrine, and flew towards American.

_line break_

As she flew over Boston, she decided to rest in a local park. Her wings were cramping, and she was being forced to glide more often. She began descending into a dog walking park.

She glided around the park, looking for a perfect tree. Humans and their dog walked under her, sometimes the human was dragging the dog along, sometimes it was the other way round.

As she flew towards the middle of the park, she heard the sound of barking and shouting. Philippa turned her head to see that a pack of dogs, still attached to their leads, were attacking their owners.

Several of the dogs were striking at children, clawing at their legs and knocking them over. The adults were on their phones, shouting for help into the receiver. Some turned and began hitting the dogs. Philippa started to fly down, intending to stop them before the dogs were harmed.

But as she flew closer, a strange hum started in her brain, forcing her more human consciousness to the back of her mind. Suddenly, she was just instincts, she was a normal peregrine. Her wings began turning away from the danger, her mind replying, _danger, danger, away is safe, stay is death._ But seconds later, the hum was back, and she felt a wave of anger flow over her.

The anger felt like nothing she had felt before, it was endless, there was no limit to what she would do to satisfy it. It was meaningless, she didn't know why she hated everything, and it didn't matter, only that she hurt them. As she dived to strike the head of one of the adults, no part of her told her it was dangerous to anger a larger animal, that instinct was drowned in the flood of rage that beat in her head.

She struck the humans head at high speeds, knocking him unconscious instantly. Then the peregrine turned to one of the dogs, slashing deep groves in its side, feeling blood splatter her talons. The dog yelped, then ran after her, leaping into the air in a raging attempt to catch her.

She flew at a woman holding her child, intending to kill them, but the lady stuck her with a handbag, throwing her against the floor. The impact of the ground cleared her mind for a few seconds, and she used them to shift into a human.

She collapsed with excursion, the attack had drained her energy. But her mind was her own again, no longer filled with an insatiable rage. Philippa stood, looking around for the source of this mental attack.

Her eyes lock on a dark figure hidden behind a tree, she began running over to it, but it stepped back and was gone.

She ran to the place it had been, but saw no figure remand. She looked at the location of the attacking dogs, but saw that the humans aid had arrived. Many of the dogs had been shot dead, but the living ones were clearly free of their rage, whineing at their owners, begging for forgiveness. Philippa felt tears well up in her eyes, all these dog would be killed for a crime they were forced to commit.

While she was distracted by her grief, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her, or the shadow the covered her. So when the net landed on her she screamed, kicking and attempting to shift.

"No point in trying shelia, that net is charmed against shapeshifters." Spoke a voice behind her.

She turned to see a large, humanoid rabbit looking down at her. _BUNNY!_ She hadn't see the Easter spirit since she had bumped into him one Easter 34 years ago. She respected him more than the other Guardians, but not that much.

"What do you want!" When she was angry, speaking was never a problem, it was like her anxiousness completely disappeared.

"Care down, we just want to talk to you" Assured another voice. This one she reconsidered instantly. Jack Frost, the winter spirit, was leaning against a tree, smirking at her. Angry caused her to growl involuntarily, a downside to spending most of her time as an animal.

"Ya, start explaining vhy the dogs attack children." The booming voice of the spirit of Christmas asked. North was walking over to them, Tooth following just behind.

"I don't know, Thymós Paliá has never shown an interest in humans before." Philippa stated, hoping that would satisfy them. It didn't.

"Ah, so you do know him." Jack accused, stepping forward and looking down at her, crouched in the net.

"Thymós has no gender. And I don't know it personally, so don't ask for my help!" Her anger was being replaced by fear. _What if they never let me go._ She couldn't stand the thought of being trapped forever, never able to shift again.

"See, you already know lots about it. Sandy, knock her out." The overgrown bunny ordered.

Philippa turned her head to see that the Sandman was about to throw dreamsand at her. She tried to get away, but the net weighed down on her like lead.

When the dreamsand hit, her world shrank to darkness, then nothing.

_line break_

 **AN:** **so next chapter will be posted next week, hopefully. If not, then definitely the week after.**

 **So Philippa has finally met all the Guardians, but wants nothing to do with them. I tried to show more of the kind of character Philippa is, and I hope I succeeded. Next chapter will be from both Jack and Philippa's POV.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Wow, sorry that this is late, life happened. But I'm back with this chapter. The PVO changes halfway through.**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

 **_line break_**

The tension and defeat in the air was almost tangible. The Guardians were sat around the fireplace, all lost in their own thoughts. Jack was sat on a window seat, furthest from the roaring fire, staff held in his clenched fist, knees drawn up to his chin. The group had been like this since they got back from the park in Boston.

The scene replayed itself to Jack, over and over, the terror of the children as their beloved pets turned on them, the sight of the blood staining the grass. The worst was that the Guardians had arrived too late to help, the dogs had already been subdued or killed. _Serves them right, savages._ He normal liked animals, but when they threatened the children, the very thing he had sworn to protect, he had no mercy for them. He knew these thoughts were filling the heads of the other Guardians as well. They were supposed to be planning their next move, but they had been so surprised by the attack and the ease at which they had captured the spirit of animals, that they needed some time to think it over.

After some more time had passed, North abruptly stood, startling Bunny so much he fell out of this chair. The spirit of wonder marched into the middle of the room, turning to address all the Guardians.

"Ok, vhat is next move, we have Miss Fauna, but how do we defeat enemy?" North asked the whole room, looking in turn at each Guardian.

"We need to question her, and this time, she can't say nothing!" Bunny exclaimed, standing up and pacing the room.

"Yes, I agree, that seems to be are only course of action available, but lets try to be at least a bit nice to her." Tooth suggested, " Sandy what do you think?"

Sand images appeared over the Sandman's head, most to fast to interpret, but they got the idea. _I think we need to be nice to her._

"Sandy, you can't seriously be asking us to treat her kindly. She's as feral as those dogs, she'll bite us before she talk sense to us." Bunny exclaimed, incredulous. Jack had to admit that he agreed with Bunny, Philippa seemed very volatile. But then he remembered how he felt around the Guardians at the start, if he spent most of his life as an animal, he might have been the same.

"No more wishy washy, Sandy, Jack, can you two go get our 'guest.'" North ended the debate, sitting back down on his chair. Jack got up and followed Sandy down the corridors of North's home.

They had moved the shapeshifter into a cage when they arrived, also charmed against shapeshifters. She had remained asleep the whole time, but Jack was sure she would've woken by now.

As they entered the room, Sandy sent out two whips of sand to pull the cage closer. The room was dark and disused, but the light from the sand revealed the cast iron cage in the middle of the room. Runes were engraved along edges, part of the magic that kept the spirit trapped. As the cage was moved into the light, Jack saw that the occupant was very much awake, back pressed up against the back of the cage, lips drawn back in a hiss.

She said nothing as they moved her prison along the corridor. Sandy was pulling the cage with his sand whips and Jack was icing the floor so there was little friction. The cage wasn't very large, just big enough for one human to fit comfortably. Or, not that comfortably, the floor of the cage was made of hard steel.

When they arrived in the middle of the globe room, North abruptly stood right in front of the cage, staring at the shapeshifter.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself. You have been found at the site of a major attack on children, and are believed to be withholding information." North boomed at the small, crouched girl huddled in the cage. Philippa lifted her had to look at him, but said nothing.

"Speak, or you will remain in that cage forever." Bunny threated her. This seemed to frighten her, and she stared at the rabbit in fear.

"What...d..do you...want to kn...know?" The shapeshifter stuttered, and Jack felt a touch of sympathy for her.

"We want to know why the dogs attacked the children." Tooth told her calmly. Philippa looked defensive for a second, but then seemed to lose her fighting spirit.

"Thymós Paliá has the ability to grow and control the anger in any living think, as to why he targeted the dogs, I think he wants your attention, he wants to start a fight." Philippa's voices was confident and strong as she described the enemy's power and plan. Jack didn't understand how her voice could change so quickly.

"Well done Fauna, my old enemy, you guess correctly. But I got tired of waiting for the guardians, so I thought I would come here myself." A cold and sharp voice echoed around the globe room and seemed to come from the shadows themselves.

 **AN:** **I am so sorry for how late this is, I hope you can forgive me. I know the chapter is shorter than normal, and I'm sorry again for that.**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Bye**

 **Wyrenfire**


End file.
